The Forgotten Hero
by Kem22
Summary: After a dragon takes down Harrys plane he is shipwrecked on a mysterious island and thought dead to the wizarding world. 5 years later he returns bearing both scars and secrets. What happened on that island? And who is the new hooded vigilante who is battling dark wizards? ARROW INSPIRED
1. Chapter 1 - Turbulence

**Chapter 1- Turbulence**

Harry Potter rested his forehead on the smooth glass of the planes window, the coolness alleviating his often irritable lightning bolt shaped scar. Wide, young, emerald eyes were reflected back at him. The scar, he was told, had come from the car crash that had killed his parents when he was still a baby. Harry was 10 years old now and had no memories of his parents but he always carried around a locket that held a picture of them inside. They looked so happy together. Lily with her long red hair and familiar green eyes resting on his father James' shoulder, a mischievous grin on his face. Sometimes Harry would imagine himself beside them. The happy family he was supposed to have before being cruelly taken from him. Being given the locket was the one small act of kindness his relations had ever bestowed upon him. A treasure that his mother had died with and that Harry cherished above all others. Harry had sworn that his parents pictures moved sometimes when he wasn't watching but did not tell his relatives for fear that it would be taken from him.

A loud rumble indicated that the plane had finished its taxi and was powering up its large numerous engines. Harry could feel the vibrations all the way from the wings to his seat. Gradually at first the aircraft began to creep forward before accelerating increasingly more rapidly. He watched with interest the Heathrow Airport tarmac fade away from his seated position within the large airplane. An almost imperceptible shudder occurred as the landing gear retracted into the planes interior, sealing it off into the aerodynamic design.

The runway lights soon merged into a giant web of lighting as the city proper came into view. Harry marveled at the beauty of the sleepless city as the plane gained altitude. The thousands of lights from cars and buildings lit up the night like Christmas lights. _'Much better than any of the houses in the annual privet drive Christmas time light shows' _Harry thought. A show in which Harry had almost died the previous year when putting up lights on a icy roof for his slave driving relatives.

His Uncle Vernon whom he lived with after his parents deaths had recently been promoted to regional manager of the Grunnings Japanese branch and decided to move the entire family over to accommodate the new job. Harry was surprised he was even taken along with his relatives as he was sure they would much rather have left the 'freak' behind. That being said Harry was still in economy class while his Aunty, Uncle and Cousin sat in business class. Harry preferred the separation over his usual forced cohabitation though as he relished in the peace and quiet.

The section he was currently in was hardly at capacity and most of the passengers had started to settle in to the late 12 hour flight. Harry In fact had all three seats to the isle to himself and best of all a window seat for his first ever flight. Harry had rarely left Surrey before, let alone the country and was soaking up the new experience like a sponge. Many children his age would not adapt well to uprooting their lives but not Harry. He had little friendships at his old school due to his larger, bully of a cousin Dudley and his gang of cronies. To Harry the move was a fresh start where he had the possibility of a better life. Dudley would find a much harder time of spreading lies about Harry when he didn't even speak the native language, or so he hoped. Harry was interrupted in his musings as a young air hostess walked by with her rattling trolley.

"Can I get you anything from the cart there kiddo?" She asked. Harry couldn't help but notice the extreme amount of make up the girl was wearing. It reminded him of one of Dudleys old broken clown dolls.

"No thank you. My Uncle and Auntie didn't give me any money" Harry replied uncomfortably glancing towards his relatives in the cabin in front.

The stewardess followed his gaze and her face flashed disapprovingly for a second before returning to Harrys with a warm smile. Reaching into her cart she pulled out a can of coke and a chicken sandwich.

"Here you can have this on me. I don't get nearly as many boys your age who are so polite these days."

"Thank you so much! Harry said accepting the gifts graciously. "This is the first time I've been on a plane. It's so exciting."

"Well aren't you a cutie." The hostess said before being drowned out by loud complaining from the business class cabin. Harry cringed as he recognised the voice of his whale of a cousin. "Well looks like it's one of those impolite little boys. My name is Rebecca by the way. If you need anything at all just press the little bell shaped button above you and I'll come help you out."

Harry smiled and nodded to Rebecca and then watched her walk off to his demanding relatives. After quickly demolishing the sandwich and drink Harry lay back into what was going to be a very long flight.

At first the time passed quickly for Harry as he took in the new experience but after a few hours he began to tire and fell into a light sleep. His dreams were filled with a jumble of green lights and flying motorcycles.

A sharp jolt awoke Harry from his slumber. The entire plane was shaking, rousing all the sleeping passengers into consciousness. Bright flashes drew Harrys eye towards the window. It appeared they had flown into an electrical storm as Harry noticed the dark clouds being periodically illuminated by jagged streaks of light. A loud tone sounded and the fasten seat-belts signs lit up.

"Attention passengers this is your captain speaking. Please expect turbulence as we pass through a patch of rough weather. We ask all Passengers to remain seated until told otherwise with there safety belts fastened. Thank you." The many planes speakers crackled.

Harry glanced around the cabin at the half asleep travelers fumbling with their belt buckles. There were a few who seemed unsettled by the situation, gripping there seats, pale faced and white knuckled. One particular woman was breathing heavily into one of the sick bags as what Harry assumed was her husband rubbed her back comfortingly. Harry wasn't worried, he knew that plane disasters were a rare occasion in the modern world.

"Here let me help you with that." Rebecca said as Harry tried fastening up his very loose safety belt. Once strapped up tightly she moved on to the other passengers in the cabin.

Another flash of light drew Harrys eye towards the window. For a moment he thought he saw something large silhouetted amongst the cloud. He squinted up against the glass trying to make out the shape. A deep, inky blackness met Harrys gaze hiding all of its mysteries.' _I must be imagining things' _Harry thought shaking his head.

A deep rumble added to the already shaking aircraft. Suddenly the aircraft dropped in altitude as if something very heavy had fallen atop it. A shrill scream pierced the cabin. Harry looked over at sick bag lady who appeared to be having a panic attack in her seat. Her husband had unbuckled himself and was staring into her eyes, cheeks clasped in his hands, trying to calm her down.

"Sir please stay in your seat with your belt fastened." Rebecca said sternly, bracing herself against the seating as she made her way up the aisle.

A harsh screech of tearing of steel followed by a thundering bang erupted. Harry felt a sense of weightlessness as the cabin fell into disarray. Rebecca and the comforting husband were flung around the cabin slamming into the overhead compartments, releasing even more debris into the madness. Harry ducked as an awful pink luggage bag tore past him. The rough edge of the bags handle caught him in the cheek, tearing a shallow grove along his skin. The pain was searing as Harry brought his hand up to his face. His hand came back warm and crimson.

Harrys neck whipped downwards as the pilot regained control of the aircraft. '_What the hell is going on?_' Harry thought. A horrendous wailing slipped through the from the cabin in front. The tone was familiar. _'His aunt perhaps?_'.

Harrys gaze was drawn to the window once again. His mouth opened in shock. Three long parallel gashes were imbedded in the wing and one of the large airplanes four engines was ablaze. As Harry leaned in closer to get a better looked before his view was suddenly cut off. The window appeared to be blocked by what Harry thought looked like rough black stone. As quick as the lightning around them the stone parted revealing a large yellow reptilian eye. The large slitted pupil narrowed with its unnatural stare.

Harry jumped back, startled, before lurching against his seat-belt. Panicked fingers fumbled at the clasp releasing him from his seat. He stumbled backwards before tripping over into the aisle. Dazed he looked for what tripped him. Rebecca lay like a rag doll on the ground, eyes glazed over. Harry cringed at the crumpled form of one of the few people who had shown him kindness in his life. Keeping low he crawled up next to her.

"Rebecca? Rebecca get up!" Harry yelled slapping the girl into consciousness.

She was slow to stir. Her eyes fluttered, fighting to focus under the harsh emergency lighting. "H-Harry?" She asked through a haze of confusion.

"You need to get up. There is something is outside the plane." Harry said in a hushed tone.

For a moment a deafening roar drowned out the storm. The right side of the plane flared as another engine exploded into a raging fireball of jet fuel.

"Att-tention passengers," the pilot struggled to speak over the shaking of the plane, "Brace yourselves, we are going to make a forced landing at sea. Emergency inflatables are under the seating. God help us."

Comprehension of the situation slowly dawned on Rebeccas face. Harry carefully helped to pull her to her feet amongst the unsteady cabin. She gripped his hand tightly. "We have to get strapped in Harry." Rebecca started to lead Harry back to his seat.

Harry tugged at her arm. "No not there! In the middle," he pleaded.

Rebecca nodded and they found some empty seats in the middle column near the back of the plane. All around them people were hunched over, some were sobbing while others were outright screaming. Rebecca made sure they were strapped in tight and showed Harry how to brace himself for the landing. Harry took deep panicked breaths as his bloody cheek rested between his knees. Rebecca squeezed his hand tightly and attempted a reassuring smile but he knew that she was just as terrified as he was.

The sick bag lady became hysterical trying to pull her husband back into his seat. His head lolled unnaturally about, unsupported, and he had a nasty bruise on his temple. Harry watched her progress through the gap between the seats in front of him. Her wailing was cut short as an enormous three taloned claw crashed through the ceiling above. Metal screeched as the claw shredded though it like it was paper. One of the ivory talons pierced her shoulder causing her to go silent and pale with shock. She dropped her husband and looked at him with an almost surprised look on her face. As quickly as it entered the claw curled up with its prize in hand and pulled out of the cabin taking several rows of seats with it.

Suddenly Harry was gasping for breath. The cabin had lost all pressure and all of its precious oxygen was escaping. Harry felt a mask being pulled over his head. The emergency breathers had been released from the ceiling panels and were now flopping about over head. Rebecca secured Harry first and then with Harrys help she managed to get hers on properly too.

All of the loose luggage and most horribly, the unconscious husband, were sucked out through the airplanes now gaping hole. Each time something hit the edge a piece would break off and the hole would widen. Those closest to the wound also began to get sucked in as their restraints failed against the immense force. Harry clutched Rebecca tightly as she did the same to him trying to keep each other anchored. Harry couldn't even cry as the air rushed against his face causing it to go numb.

The toll on the aircraft became too much and in one foul wrench the airplane split in two each piece spiraling down uncontrollably. Out of the hole all Harry could see was a kaleidoscope of sea and storm. He quickly lost all sense of direction as he spun about straining against his seat. Each time the sea came into view it was more defined, more near.

Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Rebecca. He had lost his parents when he helpless, he would not lose this nice person if he could help it. He felt a warmth swell up inside him and an emerald dome materialised around the two as the plane impacted into the rough ocean. Harry marveled as the mysterious dome not only protected Rebecca and himself from harm but also kept the water out. Rebeccas eyes met Harrys and they shared a confused look. The dome was translucent enough to make out some detail beyond. The remainder of the plane was devastated but still retained a semblance of its frame. The bodies of its lifeless passengers were being dragged down without struggle, them along with it.

For a few moments they sank protected into the abyss before the dome faltered and disappeared. A wall of ice cold water hit them hard shocking them out of there wonderment. As soon as the dome fell Harry felt himself completely drained of energy. His limbs grew twice as heavy and his head became clouded.

Images came to him in waves. He saw Rebecca getting out of her seat. Next she was in front of him undoing his straps. Then she was fumbling under his seat. A rush of bubbles surrounded them and Harry found himself being dragged upwards sharply. Rebeccas arm was looped under his and he could feel her straining to keep hold of him.

Suddenly Harry felt the wind on his face and began taking large gulps of air. He coughed and spluttered up sea water he couldn't even remember ingesting. A large, red, octagonal raft floated in front of him, one of the inflatables Rebecca must have pulled from underneath their seats.

"Quickly get up!" Rebecca yelled against the roaring sea, pushing Harry up as hard as she could.

Once out of the water Harry turned around and helped pull Rebecca up. She fell atop of him, both of them spent of energy. Harry peeked his head up looking for any other survivors. He found none. Large rolling waves of black sea slowly separated them from the floating debris of the crash. As much as he had loathed his relatives it surprised him how much hurt he felt at the assumption of their deaths. They were the last family he had and however cruel they may have been they were the only thing separating himself from being truly alone. Panicked he grabbed at his chest, relief washed over him as he felt the familiar shape of his mothers locket. Grabbing it tightly he curled back down with Rebecca.

"I c-can't see anyone else. Are you ok?" Harry chattered into her ear. The cold of the water had soaked him to his bones and he felt as though he would never be warm again.

"I'll live," Rebecca said through blue lips. The makeup that had covered her face was now washed and running. "See that zip over there? Open it up and pull out the orange and s-silver pack."

Harry did what he was told and handed the pack over to Rebecca. She took out what looked like an orange brick and began flexing it. Small cracking sounds could be heard and she placed it between them. Warmth, glorious warmth came from the brick. It must have had some stored chemical reaction that creates heat Harry thought as he huddled up to it. The second item Rebecca pulled from the pack was a metallic blanket which she wrapped around the pair of them sealing in the warmth.

They lay there drifting for what seemed like eternity. The large swells lifted there raft up and down many times threatening to topple them over but they had lost the energy to fight. If the sea wanted to take them then it would. Harry could feel life spread back into his limbs from the warmth and became almost cozy. Soon both he and Rebecca fell to their exhaustion and passed out, lost at sea.

-oOoOo-

The harsh sunlight woke Harry from his slumber. His muscles ached and his face stung. Flashes of the previous night entered his thoughts. Rebecca the stewardess who had saved his life last night dozed peacefully next to him on the floor of their life-raft. The sun caused her face to glow and Harry realised that she was very beautiful.

Harry rolled out from under their blanket and tucked his side back in for Rebecca. '_Well, where the hell are we now?'_ Harry thought getting up with a grimace. The storm had passed Harry noted gratefully, leaving clear skies and a calm blue ocean. While Harry appreciated that they were no longer being battered from all sides by the elements another predicament had presented itself. Harry could not make out a single landmass or ship any where around them. His eye sight wasn't fantastic at a distance having lost his glasses somewhere in the events of the previous night and so he decided to wake up Rebecca.

"Rebecca?" Harry said softly, shaking her gently.

"Ahh five more minutes Jake I have the mother of all hangovers." Rebecca said pulling the blanket over her.

Harry put his palm on his face and sighed. "Rebecca I hate to break this to you but you are not hungover and we kind of have a situation here".

"Who the hell-" Rebecca sat up before connecting the dots in her head. "Oh crap."

"Yeah, now help me find out where we are. I can't see so well without my glasses." Harry said helping her up.

"Ouch!" Rebecca clutched her side as Harry was helping her to her feet. As her hand came away Harry could see a red stain on her stewardess uniform. Tentatively she lifted her shirt up revealing a jagged gash arching along the side of her stomach.

"Ouch." Harry concurred. "Does this raft have any bandages or something?"

"There should be some in the medical kit in one of those zip pockets" Rebecca said through shallow breaths.

Harry dug through the many zipped pockets that the raft held. In them he found some bottles of water, energy bars, a flare gun, a basic survival kit and finally a red box with a white cross on the lid. Searching through the box he found several rolls of bandages.

"There should be a little brown bottle, get that too it's an antiseptic."

Harry grabbed the bottle and mad his way back to Rebecca. Rebecca took the top off the bottle and splashed it onto her wound. Harry gave her credit as she did not scream but bit her lip and looked upward sharply, blinking away the tears from her eyes.

"Ok now help me wrap these up tight." Rebecca said, holding the rolls of bandages. They used up a full roll around Rebeccas midriff before tying it off.

"Much better." Rebecca said with hint of relief. "Here let me clean that cut on your cheek for you."

Rebecca poured some of the antiseptic onto a torn portion of bandage and dabbed at his cheek. Harry cringed at the sting but he had received far worse injuries before. It was a rare occasion when Harry was beaten by his uncle but it had happened. Usually after his uncle had been drinking. Once such occasion had left Harry to cry alone in his cupboard with two cracked ribs. His relatives had just ignored him, out of sight, out of mind.

"You're a tough little dude you know that?" Rebecca said roughing up his already messy black hair. Harry gave her an annoyed look but secretly he enjoyed the affection.

"Um, I just wanted to say thanks for saving me last night." Harry murmured. His eyes became downcast as he thought of the faces of those who were dragged down with the wreckage. "If it wasn't for you I'd-." Harry began to crack.

"Hey cheer up kiddo." Rebecca tipped up Harrys chin. "You saved me as much as I saved you. I don't know if I'd have been able to hold it together without you by my side."

Harry smiled and tackled Rebecca with a hug. "Hey, easy with the injured." Rebecca said between a mixture of laughter and pain. Harry looked guilty, unknown to Rebecca that was the first Hug harry had ever had.

"Now let me see where we are." She swiveled her head around, seeking anything of help. "Well crap. Looks like it's just you and me my little amigo until the rescue party finds us."

"Are you sure they can find us? We've been drifting a while." Harry questioned.

"Trust me they will send a fleet of planes looking for us. They probably just had to wait until the weather cleared first. Now pass me one of those energy bars I am starving."

Rebecca appeared confident but Harry could see she was trying not to worry him. He threw her an energy bar and opened a bottle of water to share. Harry realised how hungry he was and grabbed an energy bar as well. They sat there leaning against the raft frame enjoying their meager meals.

"We should probably take it easy on the rest of the provisions. Just in case." Rebecca said calmly.

For hours they drifted, sharing small talk about there lives and interests. Harry found out that Rebecca was 23 and had only been a stewardess for three weeks before their flight. They both saw the humour in her extreme case of bad luck. She had two older brothers which had caused her slightly tomboyish attitude and she had a boyfriend, Jake, who she knew would be worried sick about her. Harry didn't reveal much about his bleak life but did tell Rebecca that he wanted to help people when he was older, become a doctor or a policeman. Rebecca thought it was a noble goal and they both laughed when she had suggested a career in aviation.

"Harry I'm not feeling too flash I think I might have a nap. Just wake me up if you see anything."

Harry nodded and noticed that Rebecca did look kind of clammy. He sat there while the sun arched slowly across the sky. He never even heard the faintest sound of a rescue plane. The sun was becoming unbearably hot with no where to hide so Harry decided to go for a quick swim. He thought about waking Rebecca but she looked like she needed the rest.

Shedding his over-sized ragged shirt Harry dove into the surrounding ocean. Relief washed over him as he entered the cool calm water. Harry loved the water. To him swimming was the ultimate escape, a foreign world in which he could leave all of his problems behind. Harry had been recommended to join the school swimming team by his P.E. teacher but his relatives refused to take him to the swimming meets. Harry swam in circles on his back making sure not to drift too far from the life-raft. Only when the sun had crested along the horizon did Harry decide it was time to get back to Rebecca.

Immediately after entering the raft Harry knew something was wrong. Rebecca lay scrunched up, breathing irregularly and bathed in sweat. Harry rushed over to her side peeling her matted hair away from her face. Her eyes fluttered beneath closed eyelids.

"Rebecca are you ok? What's wrong?" Harry put his hand on her extremely warm forehead. Harry knew the symptoms of a fever when he saw them.

Harry lifted the bottom of Rebeccas stewardess shirt to reveal her bandages. There was a small dried streak of blood but not enough to be a concern. Tentatively Harry untied the bandage and revealed the wound underneath. Harrys heart dropped. Rebeccas skin around the wound seemed to have a yellow tinge and the surrounding veins had turned sickly and dark. Harry cringed, they had not cleaned the wound as thoroughly as they thought.

"H-Harry." Rebecca coughed finally coming into awareness. "Your eyes they were glowing so green."

"Rebecca your hallucinating. We need to get your fever down." Harry said panicked.

"No when the plane went down. That b-brilliant green barrier that saved us, you did it. Your eyes were shining so bright. My little guardian angel." Rebecca stroked Harrys face fondly.

Harry was shocked at the revelation. '_I did that?'_ He thought. Harry had almost convinced himself that he'd dreamed the whole thing up. _'I can dwell on that later. Rebecca needs my help'_ Harry thought. Scrunching up his discarded shirt he dipped it into the water and placed it against Rebeccas forehead. Rebeccas eyes had drifted following things unseen to Harry.

"Just focus on me all right Rebecca. You've got to get through this ok. Just think about Jake worried sick. He needs you, I need you." Harry pleaded.

Rebecca lip twitched upwards at Jakes name. "Jake broke up with me last week." A tear ran down her cheek. "He didn't want to wait for me when I traveled."

"Rebecca, I-"

"It's ok Harry, j-just promise me something ok?" For the first time Rebecca let her mask down and Harry could see all of the fear she had been holding back. She had been brave for Harrys sake but she didn't have the strength left in her. "In case I d-don't make it tell my folks and my brothers that I love them."

Harry nodded meekly. "Don't give up just yet the rescue team could be here any minute and you can tell them in person yeah?"

"Yeah." Rebecca feigned one last smile before closing her eyes.

Harry stayed up most of the night changing Rebeccas bandages and trying to keep her cool. He even, in a bout of desperation, tried to call on whatever power saved them in the plane crash, but to no effect. Harry stayed up as long as he could before his eyes grew too heavy, and the raft floors beckon became too great. Without even realising it he dozed of into sleeps gentle embrace.

-oOo-

A heavy beating sound woke Harry. Harry sat up shaking the fogginess of sleep from his head. Sunlight crept through his sleep encrusted eyes. That un-placable beating persisted. _'A rescue plane perhaps'_ Harry thought, snapping to attention. He scrambled over to the flare gun and felt the cool grip in fingers. There was already a flare loaded in the chamber and two spare rounds if needed.

A large shadow moved over the lifeboat causing Harry to whoop with glee. That was until he looked up. Moving across the sky was an incredibly huge, obsidian beast. Scaled wings spanning wider than houses moved up and down as the membranes trapped air keeping the monster in flight. _'A dragon!'_ Harry thought. His mind flashed back to the plane crash. The enormous reptilian eye and the giant claw that had torn through the cabin.

Harry fell back onto the raft floor stricken with fear. The dragon paid him no mind though as it flew past overhead. Harry watched as it carried on into the distance to what very much looked like-

"A island!" Harry exclaimed in a hushed tone. "Rebecca wake up! There's an island where we can find you some help. You can go see your family and everything going to be fine." Rebecca didn't answer. "Rebecca?"

Harrys face fell as he turned towards the still Rebecca. "Rebecca?" He repeated this time with tremor in his voice. Rebecca was deathly pale and her chest was still, no sign of breathing. Harry placed his hand on her forearm and gasped at how cold she was to the touch. Tears streaked down Harrys face. Rebecca the girl who had shown him so much kindness and bravery was undoubtedly dead.

"We were supposed to make it together!" Harry yelled at Rebeccas still form. She looked peaceful as if she could just have been sleeping.

Harry let out a throat shattering roar. He gripped tightly the flare gun that was still clasped in his hand and turned towards the island. Pain tore a hole in Harry with more intensity than he had ever felt and soon that hole began to fill up with anger and venom towards the only target Harry could cast his fury at. He fired the flare towards the dragon feeling a small kick from the recoil. The flare never came close as the dragon was already miles away. Harry fell to his knees and seethed with frustration.

"If it is the last thing I do, I am going to kill you dragon" Harry spat and began the long paddle towards the mysterious island.


	2. Chapter 2 - Ressurection

**Chapter 2 - Resurrection**

**Present day - 5 years after the plane crash**

Harry limped through the glowing, ancient archway, bracing his bloody hand against the cool stone. His blood marred the series of intricately engraved runes that surrounded the gateway. The chiseled grooves dug sharply into his palm as he pulled himself though, trying to keep his weight off of his injured leg. Behind him, confined within the encompassing stone, was a swirling maelstrom of magic.

Leaning upon the outside of the archway he pulled his wand out from the red, tattered scarf that was tied to his wrist. The wand was crude. It was made from a dark, inflexible wood that had been roughly whittled down to seven inches. Crude as it was, the wand had become an invaluable ally to Harry, and was counted as one of his most precious possessions. Harry couldn't imagine parting with the wand, especially after the extreme difficulty he underwent procuring the core for it.

"_Accio_ key stone." Harry panted, strained with effort. His magical reserves were almost depleted and the relatively simple spell took a lot out of him to preform.

An azure, fist-sized stone flew through the gate, deftly caught by Harrys quick hand. As soon as the stone passed through the archway the swirling magic ceased, closing the portal. A shimmering, translucent veil filled in its wake, rippling on some unseen breeze. It's job done, Harry tucked his wand back under the scarf.

Harry regarded the cool, blue stone clutched between his fingers. The stone was smooth like glass and held a large rune in its centre with many smaller runes encircling it in concentric circles. The runes glowed faintly in the rooms dimmed lighting.

Harry lifted the sleeve of his right arm. After murmuring a quick incantation, a series of tattooed glyphs appeared imbedded in his skin. Harry pressed the key stone against one of the glyphs on inside of his forearm, causing it to vanish into a magical pocket space. The pocket space was a device of Harrys own creation and had proved incredibly useful in the past. It acted as a breach into an artificially created dimension, where Harry could store and retrieve valued items. The method whilst being very secure, was restricted by certain constraints though. There was a limit to what Harry could hold in the space, and the larger the item he wished stored, the larger the drain on his magic. After muttering another incantation the glyphs disappeared.

Harrys back slid down the archway until he rested on the floor. The relief of sitting was immeasurable. Clear of distraction, his mind began to replay flashes of the events leading up to his journey through the portal. His fists clenched in front of his face and he let out an anguished cry. Salty tears ran down his face, stinging as they met the numerous scrapes and cuts they found along the way. Harry turned his empty fist to the ground, punching the rough stone repeatedly until his knuckles bleed.

It had been years since Harry had really cried. It reminded him of the scared little boy he once was when he first was marooned on that god-forsaken island. Terrified, and alone. Harry had thought hardly of that little boy existed within himself anymore. Hard lessons had caused Harry to become hard in kind. Survival was not gifted towards those who embraced weakness.

'_Get up Harry. Use the pain. Let its fire temper you strong and its sting keep you focused.'_ Harry felt the words ring through his head. The echo of a memory long since past. The voice of his mentor rang true. His face twisted at the irony. Determination surged through him lending him strength. Using a torn strip of his sleeve Harry bound his leg which was bleeding profusely, pooling on the ground below. He knew enough healing spells to stem the bleeding but lacked the energy needed to preform them. With a grunt of exertion Harry crawled to his feet, a steely glint in his eye. He spat a wad of blood onto the floor and examined his surroundings.

Harry knew that the archway was kept somewhere within the ministry of magic but he had no idea where or what the layout of the building was like. The archway, that he was standing next to, rested upon a dais in the centre of a large room. Many stone tiers led upwards and Harry could make out a door above, illuminated by a flamed torch that was mounted next to it.

Slowly he made his way to the door. Pushing it firmly he exited the room.

Harry emerged into a circular room. The marble floor was so polished that it looked like standing water. The rooms most striking feature was the twelve handle-less red doors that ran around its edge.

"Well now what do I do?" Harry spoke aloud, as if some entity would give him the answer he sought.

With no information by which to go on, Harry chose a door at random. Inside was a long rectangular room filled with beautiful, dancing lights. Gleaming clocks and all manner of time-related devices filled the room. _'Obviously not an exit_' Harry thought and turned to leave before something caught his eye.

A collection of hour glasses of various sizes rested inside a large glass-fronted case against the wall. On a whim Harry reached in and grabbed one by its gold chain and held it up to the light. The hour glass was set into a small disc, surrounded by pivoting circles. A small inscription ran around its edge.

'**I mark the hours, every one, Nor have I yet outrun the Sun. My use and value, unto you, Are gauged by what you have to do.'**

Harry had no time for puzzles but decided to take the artifact with him, storing it within his magical pocket space. The drain on his magic was relatively small but Harry knew his magical reserves were mere fumes now.

As he re-entered the circular room the wall began to shift, causing a blur between the black of the marble and the crimson of the doors.

"Well Fu-" Harrys exasperated cursing was interrupted as the wall settled with a clunk.

On instinct Harry reopened the door he had just come through. Where there was once a rectangular room filled with clocks, was now a dark room, filled with many planets floating in mid air.

Harry contemplated this new development. It appeared that every time he exited a door the doors would then move about the room. Theoretically, unless he chose the right door, he could be trapped inside forever.

Pulling a small dagger from his belt, Harry carved a large cross into the wooden door and stepped back. The walls once again rushed around him before settling back into place. Harry smirked as he saw the familiar cross now situated on a door behind him. He repeated this method of opening doors and marking them seven times before he found what looked like an exit.

The long, marble corridor from which the door led was empty and Harry cautiously made his way along it, keeping his back to the wall at all times. Sporadically spaced torchlights illuminated the way. A loud 'ding' echoed down the hall, causing Harry to jump behind a stone pillar. At the end of the corridor a metal partition retracted revealing the inside of an elevator. Two wizards dressed in full black robes exited.

"Did you here Dumbledore has requested another time-turner for that muggleborn girl who destroyed her one last year?" The man on the left spoke, clearly amused.

"HA" The other man bellowed. "Croaker is still riding my ass for sending out the first one. I swear Dumbledore befuddled me into lending it out in the first place. Honestly giving that kind of power a child."

"I did get to view her grades. The girl's a genius. Might end up working with us one day eh Bode? The glamorous life of an unspeakable." They both erupted into laughter as they made their way past Harrys hiding place.

Harry let out a sigh as the two wizards passed from view. Scrambling over to the elevator he limped inside, closing the metal partition behind him. Inside the door was nine buttons, each one corresponding to a floor of the building. The lowest button, number nine, **Department of mysteries/Wizengamot Courtrooms**, was glowing. By reading each numbers description he found out that he was currently on an underground floor. The floor above, the atrium, was the ground floor and the floors above that, ending in one, lead to various magical departments. The numbering system was odd but Harry knew not to apply logic to wizarding behaviour.

Harry pressed the button for eight, hoping that he had arrived during an off peak time. It wasn't. As the elevator met its destination it revealed an atrium full of wizards. Harry looked down at his ragged appearance and winced. He was hardly what one would call inconspicuous. His ashen, grey coat was singed and tattered, and his pant leg was stained with the blood that was trickling down his leg. Blood that devoid of his body, was starting to make him very dizzy.

Without pause Harry slipped into the mob of people. He knew that concealment in plain sight wasn't just about your camouflage but your bearing as well. He hid his limp as best he could and shuffled hurriedly between the throngs of people. He kept his chin up high and made sure not to make eye contact with anyone as they went about their daily business. That was the trick Harry had found in infiltrating, appearing as though you had every purpose of being there.

The ruse worked in perhaps longer than it should have Harry thought in retrospect. All it took was a girl with bubblegum pink hair to crash into his side and the spell was broken.

"Oh my god, I'm so clumsy. Sorry mist-" A girl with a heart shaped face, and dark sparkling eyes started before looking upon who she had tripped into.

She gasped and backed away causing other people to turn and take notice. A ring of people formed around the two, curious at the disturbance A few hands made for their wands triggering Harrys flight mode. Panicked, He pushed past a pair of onlookers causing them to hit the ground. He broke through before being halted by a large fountain set in the middle of the atrium.

A group of golden statues, larger than life-size, stood in the middle of a circular pool. A proud centaur, a goblin, a small elf creature and finally something that made his blood run cold. A witch. A witch whose face he had looked upon a thousand times, stored safe inside a locket that currently resided under his shirt.

"Mom?" He whispered.

Her wand was raised above her head in a protective fashion, water spurting from its tip. She looked down fondly at the baby currently residing in the crook of her other arm. A baby with an all to familiar lightning shaped scar. Under the statue was a plaque.

**Harry, James Potter Lest we forget**.

Harrys breathing became erratic. He turned to the dozens of onlookers surrounding him. A few wizards in ministry uniforms had their wands pointed at him. Their lips were moving but Harry couldn't make out what they were saying.

The fatigue and blood loss finally caught up to Harry and he struggled to stay on his feet. Darkness encroached on the edges of his sight and he tried to blink away the harsh, tunneling light.

He felt a sense of weightlessness as his diminished view changed from that of the crowd to the ceiling. He felt the hardwood floor on his back and tried to register his new orientation. Flashes of the girl with bubblegum pink hair crouched over top of him passed his vision before it all went black.

-oOo-

"It's a miracle he is even alive. His body is twenty percent scar tissue and his burns are consistent with those who've suffered dragon fire!" A female voice roused Harry from his subconscious.

Harry did his best to lay still in what was the most comfortable thing he had ever rested in. He kept his breathing regular trying to figure out where exactly he was and with whom.

"What is his current mental state?" A voice questioned in a grandfatherly like tone.

"Well he hasn't been conscious since he's been moved here so we haven't been able to talk to him. He suffered complete magical exhaustion. The aurors said he seemed crazed at the ministry though. Like a wild animal."

"He was most likely just frightened-" The old man paused. "Ah I do believe our young charge is among the world of the living."

Harry groaned and rubbed his eyes, acting like he had just awoke. He appeared to be in some kind of wizarding hospital. Next to his bed was an old wizard dressed in midnight blue robes, staring at him through half-moon spectacles. He had a full, long grey beard that had been tied off near the end.

The witch to his right wore pure white robes with red trimming. She had a kind face framed by wavy, auburn hair. In her hand she clutched a clipboard.

"Harry I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and this is Healer Nora. Do you know where we are?"

Harry shook his head.

"This is Saint Mungos. A wizarding Hospital. Now do you know about magic?"

Harry slowly nodded.

"Good. Now there has been a lot of people worried about you. Can you tell us where you've been all these years?"

Harry hesitated weighing what to tell the old man.

"I was traveling to japan with my relatives. My uncle, Vernon, had just gotten a new job over there. During the flight a dragon attacked our plane and it crashed into the ocean." Harry spoke devoid of emotion.

"Did anyone besides you make it from the crash?" Albus asked.

"There was one. Rebecca. But she was hurt and-." Harrys eyes lowered. "Our life-raft washed up on an island and that's pretty much it." Harry said not wanting to divulge further.

"Oh you poor thing." Healer Nora brimmed with tears, holding his arm in a motherly fashion.

Harrys hand jumped to his chest where a very familiar weight was missing.

"My locket, where is it!" Harry demanded.

"Your wand and all your possessions are in the cabinet next to the bed." Nora replied. "Though your clothes were irreparable I'm afraid. Too much lingering magic."

Harry un-tensed his body, relieved.

"In the ministry Harry, did you come in through the ninth floor?" Harry paused before nodding, causing Albus to look like he had just confirmed something in his head.

"There was a statue, at the ministry, of me and my mother. Why?" Harry questioned.

Dumbledore gave him a compassionate look.

"When you were just a baby Harry, a Dark lord who we called Voldemort," Nora shuddered, "attacked your family killing both of your parents. When he turned his wand upon you however his curse backfired, destroying himself instead. No one has ever survived a killing curse Harry, not one, save for you. Nobody knows if Voldemort truly died that night. I myself think that he still lingers, somewhere in the in-between. That statue was erected in honor of you and your mothers sacrifice after you went missing."

Harry processed the information in silence. Some of which was new to him, some of which had been revealed to him before.

"Yeah, you even had a holiday created commemorating your memory. I don't know quite how that works now that you're back from the dead." Healer Nora added.

"Well I think that's enough for today Harry. You just continue to rest." Dumbledore said kindly. "I'll come check up on you again and we can have another talk if your feeling up to it." Dumbledore tipped his hat and left the room.

-oOo-

The next few weeks were uneventful for Harry. He had been cleared for walking around the hospital, but he still required a cane. Healer Nora said that he would only need it until they could regrow the muscle in his leg he had lost. Harry wasn't that bothered by it though.

Dumbledore had kept his word and regularly checked up on Harry. Harry didn't reveal much more of his time on the island in their conversations but Albus seemed content. He did most of the talking when he visited and helped fill Harry in on the comings and goings of the wizarding world.

Harry wandered aimlessly throughout the wards trying to flee the memories that seemed to be haunting him in his room. The physicality of the act and the newness of the hospital proved distracting enough.

He caught his reflection in a passing mirror. He still was surprised at the stranger staring back at him. An island provided few surfaces for reflection and Harry was unfamiliar with his own face. He still had the messy mop of black hair he did when he was ten but now it was slightly longer and swept back behind his ears. His face was more square, losing some of the puppy fat he had when he was younger. His emerald eyes were striking, no longer hidden behind round, wire framed glasses that he no longer needed. His body was perhaps the most significant change. He no longer had a malnourished, small frame. He stood tall, his body conditioned with compact, wiry muscle.

He continued down the hallway, careful not to run into any reporters. They had hounded him daily before being forcefully banned from the hospital grounds by the staff. Still the occasional reporter managed to sneak through now and again. He self consciously ran his hand through his hair making sure his defining scar was covered.

As he rounded a corner he spotted a girl, that looked to be around his age, standing in front of one of the hospitals maps with a puzzled look on her face. Harrys curiosity peaked and he walked towards her. She was beautiful Harry thought. Chocolate brown hair fell down to her shoulders, tied back in a functional ponytail. Swept bangs were parted revealing her pale green eyes underneath. She wore a simple blouse, paired with jeans, that revealed the shape of the athletic figure underneath.

"Hey, do you need help with anything?" Harry asked, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

The beautiful girl, just shorter than he was, turned to face him. She looked down at his cane and then followed it up his body.

"Er yeah. I'm here looking for my sister, Astoria. She has been having a lot of bouts of accidental magic lately and the healers are keeping her under observation."

"Well you're probably not going to find her on this floor. This is serious magical maladies wing. You want the third floor, there." Harry pointed out on the map. "Accidental magic and splinching reversal. I can take you there if you like?"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to bother you." The girl responded. Seemingly a bit nervous herself.

'_So this is what it's like to be an awkward teenager'_ Harry thought.

"It's no problem. I get pretty bored here anyway. Here it's this way." Harry said, leading them towards a flight of stairs.

"So what are you in here for? If you don't mind me asking." The girl spoke after moments of silence.

"Nothing much. Just got into a bit of a tussle with a dragon." Harry said deadpan.

The girl let out a melodic laugh to which Harry responded with a knowing smirk.

"Suuure you did." She said, laced with sarcasm. "Do you go to a wizarding school? I'm just about to start my fourth year at Hogwarts myself."

"No. I'm kind of...in-between schools at the moment." Harry replied.

"If you're thinking of applying at Hogwarts you should. I'm in Slytherin. We get pretty much shunned by the rest of the houses, but my two best friends, Tracy and Blaise, are with me and they're great."

"Maybe-" Harry was interrupted as a small brown blur attached itself around the girl.

"DAPHY!" Astoria squeaked, clutching her big sisters legs.

Harrys walking partner blushed crimson as the small girl hugged her.

"Gerroff me you little monster." The girl said in a playful tone, rubbing her sisters brown hair.

"Well it looks like my work is done. I'll leave you gals to it then." Harry said turning to leave.

"Hey." The girl called. "Daphne."

"Huh?" emitted Harry confusedly.

"My name. It's Daphne Greengrass."

"Oh yeah, right. Harry, Harry Potter."

Harry turned leaving two very opened mouthed witches.

**Authors note: From this chapter onwards the story will change intermittently between the present day and Harrys time on the island. If something is not fully explained it is most likely intentional and will be covered in later chapters so please keep that in mind. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please R&R :)**


End file.
